


Replicator's uniform

by Lysambre



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, M/M, McShep Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neevbrody : "Even though the belts and vests, etc. are nice, I'd kind of like to see John and Rodney in the those Repli!Ancient uniforms. Just once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replicator's uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief5, all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comment fic inspired by this entry of McShep_Monday : http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_monday/9357.html

Rodney looked up in confusion. Of course, Sheppard had somehow managed to get completely dressed already, while Rodney kept wondering which part of the uniform was supposed to go where. Complicated clothes were so not his forte.

He held one of the many… was that a belt ?

"Where is this even supposed to go? I can barely tell if it's a chest plate, a belt, or whatever else!"

Adjusting the edge of his leather sleeve, Sheppard looked at him with a smirk.

"I swear, Colonel, I don't know how you managed. How do you even know what most of these pieces are?"

"I've got an eye for clothing."

The Sheppard lean and the eyebrow. Rodney was going to embarrass himself in these flimsy trousers that were not hiding anything if the Colonel kept at it.

"How about I help you so we can leave before next week?"

Rodney tried to back away from Sheppard's hands. Where was the damn codpiece when you needed it!

Hands on his waist, moving him around, dressing him, he could feel the flush on his face and down the rest of his body. There was no way Sheppard could miss it.

As the Colonel was tightening the straps of the last belt in his back, Rodney felt a breath on his ear and a wandering hand under his codpiece.

"I'm sure we can take care of this when I help you take this all off, back on Atlantis."

A quick ear nibble later and Sheppard was holding a couple of the replicators' guns, ready to break them both out.

Rodney couldn't wait for John to help him again once they were back on Atlantis, this time to take everything off. Maybe he could even score himself a strip-tease.


End file.
